1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the partial oxidation process. More specifically it pertains to the manufacture of a clean fuel gas for use in a power producing gas turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional partial oxidation process, less than stoichiometric amounts of oxygen are reacted with a hydrocarbonaceous fuel optionally in the presence of a temperature moderator to produce a gaseous mixture comprising H.sub.2 +CO.
In coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,594 the liquid hydrocarbon feed to a precombustor contains substantial amounts of heavy metal compounds. By producing unreacted carbon in the amount of 0.5 to 10% of the carbon contained in the hydrocarbon and at least 50 times the combined weight of nickel and vanadium a carbon-ash composite is produced which may be separated. The resulting ash-free gas may be introduced into the combustor of a gas turbine. Air may be compressed by a compressor driven by said turbine, passed in heat exchanger with the exhaust gas from the turbine, and recycled to both combustors. In coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,817, turbine fuel gas is produced by partial oxidation in the presence of a temperature moderator selected from the group consisting of at least a portion of the CO.sub.2 -rich stream from the gas purification zone, at least a portion of the turbine exhaust gas, and mixtures thereof.